Deiter
| domains = Animal, Balance, Plant, Protection, Renewal, Water | holy days = Spring Planting, First Harvest, Harvest End) | favored weapon = Sickle or Scythe | channel divinity = }} Deiter is the patron of farmers, and represents the sewn fields, the growth, and the harvest of the crops. To a lesser degree, he represents the domestication of animals by hunters and ranchers. Deiter appears as a slender, youthful farmhand during the spring, a strapping man during the summer, and a wizened old man during the autumn. In winter, when he is rarely seen. When he is shown, he appears as a tired, overworked farmer. In all these forms, however, lies the consistant auburn hair and brilliant green eyes. Church To you, I give the grain, the light, and the sky. The Church of Deiter holds its headquarters in Whitecurtain, located within a fertile southern valley of Dunbach. It is overseen by High Harvester Mykos, an elderly man who has finally begun to feel the reaping that is due with advanced age. It is rumored that his successor is Harvester Jylir, one of the closest aids of the aging priest. The Church is rather influential in nearly every circle of civilized lands, for agriculture is most often noted by the sages as a key step in the foundation of civilization. In greater cities and kingdoms, his power is lessened by the trading of valuable commodities, while in more remote areas his priests are called upon for guidance, to perform marriage ceremonies, and to pass the seasons in celebration. In addition to this, in all areas, the clergy is often called up on to bless the crops, and to protect the fields and orchards from external threats. In all of Deiter's Way, however, lies a balance. In times of failing, his priests are called upon to bring ruin to the crops, as a reminder that without His blessings there can be no bounty. The Church celebrates few holy days beyond the beginning of spring planting, the summer's first harvest, and the last harvest of the season. The individual ceremonies are largely left up to the priest conducting them, but most often include holy readings, communion, and blessings, all marked within great festivity. Harvesters A Priest of Deiter is called a Harvester. Lore "The Great Servant of the Land" as told by Disa Soteri Long ago, in a secluded meadow in the deep woods, there dwelt a man by the name of Deiter. He spent his days caring for the plants and animals in the valley surrounding his home and tending a small garden to see him through the winter months. Deiter was happy in his work, but there was a void inside of his heart; a sense that something was missing. So overpowering was this emptiness that he decided to leave his valley and journey in search of that which was missing. For many months he traveled the land from the cold mountain reaches, through the humid jungle forests, to the vast arid plans of the grasslands. It was there that Deiter came across a small village. This was the first time in his journey that he had come across other humanoids such as himself, so he decided to introduce himself and stop a while for some companionship. As he entered the village he heard a mournful keening of women and the plaintiff cries of children. As he drew closer to the center of the village he passed fields of stunted and dying plants and men pulling their hair and groaning. Deiter approached one such man and asked why he was so distraught. The farmer told him that there had been no rain since the early spring and the crops were dying. Without the crops, their families would die! Such a concept was unthinkable to the gentle Deiter, who had never been without food a day in his long memory. He told the man to bring the families together to the center of the village and he would teach them how to save their crops and asked nothing in return. So relieved was the farmer that he ran straight away to each of the farms calling for everyone to come to the center of the village. Once gathered, Deiter told everyone that they must do exactly as he instructed them and he would not only save their crops, but teach them to nourish and give back to the land so that they may continue to have crops year after year. The people agreed; such was their desperation. So touched by their need and hopefulness, Deiter looked up and whispered to a few small clouds; which sped away and left the sky clear and blue. “First,” said Deiter, “collect all the barrels and buckets and anything else that will hold a lot of water and place them on the open ground.” The villagers seemed confused by this task but did so without asking any questions, as this is what they had agreed upon. After all the troughs and barrels and bucket that could be found were set out in the open, Deiter then told the villagers to collect all the offal from the livestock pens and mix it in with soil around the plants in the fields. The men frowned and the women whispered amongst themselves, but they did as they were told without question. Just as the people had finished spreading the last of the manure, the sky began to darken and fill with dark angry looking clouds. Dieter stood smiling at the clouds as the wind whispered to him how the little clouds had heard his request and rushed off to the sea to tell their big brothers who then drew as much water up out of the sea as they could hold and carried it back to the village. As the rain began to fall from the sky, the villagers shouted and danced for joy. The people gathered in the Center-house and sang and danced as the rain poured down and the night settled in. Early the next morning, the clouds had gone and the sun was creating great clouds of mist to rise up from the fields and float away. Deiter ran from house to house calling out all the villagers once more. “Hurry,” Deiter said, “you must all gather up all the straw you can find and cover the soil in your fields before the sun takes all the water away. Being the sun is hot work and he is very thirsty!” Quickly, all the villagers set to collecting the tall dry grass and all the straw they could find to cover the still damp soil around their thirsty plants. Then Deiter told them to take all the water they had collected and place it in a cool dark place away from the sun and cover it tight to keep it from being stolen away. Over the next weeks and months, Deiter taught the villagers how to carefully ration the water they had collected to water the plants when the soil beneath the soil began to dry. He told them to collect their livestock manure and food scraps in covered sheds, and to build huge barrels to collect even more rain water. As the plants grew bigger and bear fruits and vegetables, the villagers became more confident and grateful for their new friend. They gave him beds to sleep in, food from their tables, and plenty of companionship. The seasons turned and Deiter watched the harvest and attended the big celebration after the last of the crops were brought in. The villagers brought him gifts of warm woven clothes and a handsome walking staff carved with vines and plants. Dieter thanked the villagers and shared in their joy and relief that their families would survive the winter. As the evening drew to a close Dieter announced to the villagers that though the harvest was in, their work was far from done. Once again, Deiter told the farmers and their families to meet in the center of the village the next morning. The morning after the harvest, Deiter explained to the gathered villagers about planting small gardens of vegetables that would last longer into the cold weather. He also explained that since the land had given them such a good harvest, that the autumn and winter was the time to give back to the land. He instructed them to take the manure and scraps they had collected and mix them into the large fields and cover them with straw, explaining that in the spring when the straw was raked away, the soil would be rich and fertile and ready to plant again. He told the farmers sternly, that this must be repeated every year or the land would stop providing good crops and they would starve. The villagers all solemnly promised to do so and once again offered him gifts and implored him to stay in their village. Deiter smiled and politely refused the gifts saying “the only thing I ask is that you remember to give back to the land that gives so much to you.”. Filled with a deep satisfaction at having helped these people to work with the land for their survival, Deiter realized the void was no longer there. As he bid the villagers good-bye, he vowed to forever wander the lands teaching all inhabitants how to live in harmony with the living land. As spring returned to the village and the farmers prepared to plant new crops, they discovered all was as Deiter promised and the soil was rich, dark, and fragrant with possibility. The farmers as long with other people scattered across the lands began to tell stories of the Great Servant of the Land, his warning became fearsome promises of punishment should any seek to harm the land. Within a few generations, he was worshiped as a god. Outdoor temples could be found in nearly every farming village and small statues of Dieter were seen in fields and gardens in all the known lands. Category:Lesser Deities Category:Deities Category:True neutral deities Category:Animal domain deities Category:Plant domain deities Category:Balance domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Renewal domain deities Category:Water domain deities Category:Lore